Chosen From The Stars
by VenomstormOfVineClan
Summary: Rated T to be safe o3o Eaglehaze is da one to thank, they gave me the cats and I added some traits to them o3o So, I dub Eaglehaze deputy of FanfictionClan! :D Yay! This is also my first real fanfiction!
1. Life is hard, But Rewarding

**Chosen From the Stars**

**Chapter One: Life Is Hard, But Rewarding**

Mistheart, usually cheery, padded out of the warriors den with her head down and ears back. She looked around the clearing that made the camp. Her eyes darted from one spot to another, hoping to find her close friend, Aspenspot. He was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, padding to the fresh kill pile, taking a fresh, plump vole. Her eyes scanned for a spot to eat, and finally, she spotted an abandoned part of camp. Crouching down, she heard a voice, "Hello, Mistheart! I thought you would never wake up!" Aspenspot mewed, looking at her from above. _How do I tell him? I just want to tell him so bad!_ Mistheart thought, with anxity crushing her down.

Looking up, Aspenspot was a mouse-length away from her. She pushed away her meal and sat up. It was like she didn't feel even the slightest hungry. "Want to go hunting?" She asked, something on her mind that would change life forever. "Sure!" He responded, his voice a little shaky, but she didn't notice. They padded to the gorse tunnel and bounded through to the other side.

They quietly padded around the tallpines, swiping at anything that moved. It was turning leaf-bare, so they had to stock up. Mistheart was about to pounce onto a vole, then her sight just dissapeared. Her name kept being called, but she couldn't do the slightest. Not even move her paws or tail. The first thing that she could do was open her eyes. Her fur was soaking, she sat up and she shook her pelt. "Mistheart, are you ok?" Aspenspot asked. Mistheart nodded. "What happened?" Mistheart looked around as she waited for an answer.

"You fell into the river!" Aspenspot replied, "And I saved you..." Aspenspot became a little nervous. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Mistheart asked. Aspenspot gulped. "Well... There is one thing..." Aspenspot looked around, making sure nobody would hear. "M-Mistheart?" His voice shook. "W-Would you b-be..." He choked on his own words.

"B-be my m-mate?" Aspenspot looked into Mistheart's wonderful blue eyes. "Yes!" She ran around him, joy all around the two. They pushed their pelts up against eachother and they bounded off to find their prey.

They padded to camp with the food for the clan as the first signs of leaf-bare began to show. But no cold can freeze true love.

**Authors Notez I guess**

Eaglehaze is the one who gave me the character stuffs so, I give le shout-out to 'em :D I had some fun writin this chapter but its super short! But, I have a solution! I will write extra in chapter two and stuff.

Next chapter will be out on... I think Feb. 17, 14 P.S. I will write extra things if you give me ideas!

~_Venomstorm_


	2. A Never Forgotten Past

Chosen From The Stars

Chapter Two: Never Forgotten Past

The two love birds, Mistheart and Aspenspot, were padding from the warriors den, their pelts brushing in the cool breeze. They went to the fresh kill pile and took a nice sized vole and thrush from the fresh kill pile. As they settled down, Aspenspot spoke, "This vole is pretty good on size for leaf-bare!" He then bit into his meal.

The two ate their prey in an awkward silence. Then, Mistheart's ears swiveled around to the paws of Silversky. "Ehem, Mistheart, you are on patrol with Shadefern, Sunleaf, and Firehaze." She said as she padded towards the two. Mistheart then drops her meal and a horrible flashback plays in her mind.

Flashback

Mistpaw yawned as she made her way out of the apprentices den. Shadepaw quickly padded after her. Silversky padded up to the apprentices and said, "Mistpaw, Shadepaw, your on border partrol around ShadowClan with me and Firestorm. Get something to eat then we will leave." The warrior then padded to Firestorm and talked.

Mistpaw and Shadepaw quickly grabbed a mouse and rabbit. "Where did somecat get this?" Shadepaw asked through a mouthful of her prey. Mistpaw shrugged and continued to eat. Mistpaw buried the bones of her prey and bounded over to the warriors while Shadepaw did the same.

Making it through the gorse tunnel, they ran through the Green-leaf forest. Shadepaw stumbled a bit as she ran. Mistpaw fell back to help the small apprentice regain balance. They continued through the forest, their speed making everything flash by in a blur. Once at the border, snarling cats from ShadowClan stepped over their border.

Firestorm gasped. "How dare you!" He lashed his tail back and forth. One of the ShadowClan cats chuckled, "We were just expanding territory!" The cats unsheathed their claws and swiped at the ThunderClan cats. Mistpaw jumped onto one of her opponents and raked her claws deep into their back. The warrior yowled and threw her off into a tree. The pain rushed through her back, but she ignored it the best she could. Then, a warrior cut her back leg with their sharp claws.

Getting up weakly, she charged over to help Shadepaw with one of the apprentices. Getting a hit off on the apprentices leg, they yowled and ran. Then, Shadepaw was pinned to the ground by a warrior twice her size. Pulling the warrior off of her friend, an apprentice slashed at her ear, making a small cut. Blood trailed down her face and muzzle, the red droplets getting into her eyes.

Her sight was blinded by red. Shaking her head, blood flying everywhere. Once getting some vision, she saw Firestorm about to killed by a death blow. The ShadowClan warrior slashed his underbelly and bit his neck. Before Mistpaw knew it, he had gone to StarClan. The ShadowClan cats yowled in victory then retreated to their camp.

The cuts on her body weakened her. She stumbled over to Firestorm's lifeless body, then collapsed uncontious.

Waking up, she was in the medicine cats den. Her ear was wrapped in cobwebs, along with the wound on her back leg. Looking out of the den, Silversky and Snowdrift were carrying Firestorm's body out of camp. Mistpaw put her head on her paws, trying to forget that horrible event.

End of Flashback

Mistheart shook her head to get the memory off her mind. Then she nodded to her clanmate. She padded to the enterance where the rest of the patrol was waiting. They padded out to patrol the site where Firestorm's life was taken by the greedy ShadowClan cats.


End file.
